1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to computer graphics. More particularly, the disclosure relates to animation in computer graphics.
2. General Background
Conventional animation involves utilizing key frames to provide an indication of how an object should be animated. For each individual movement between key frames, equations are typically programmed to generate conventional animation.
Accordingly, to create natural human motions, conventional animation involves numerous and often complex equations in between key frames as a typical conventional computer animation involves many key frames. Programming such equations for so many key frames is often too burdensome and complex to provide practical conventional animation with natural human motions.